Bloodbath
Write the text of your article her 'Bloodbath '''is the first movie of the ''Bloodbath series franchise. It stars young 11-13 year-olds on their way home from a basketball game but the bus driver takes the fork in the road, leading the bus and everyone on it in a spooky camp, with no life whatsoever. This is a comedy horror movie and precedes Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror! Synopsis The movie opens up with a bus full of sixth graders just talking about casual stuff and the game that they just previously had and lost with the score being: 1/2 to 360. As the kids are talking and discussing, Jimmy Harvey (The Smart-Ass) looks up and finds sees that civilization is nothing short of just a mile. However, before they continue, the bus stops, causing the kids to wonder what is going on. The Bus Driver finds two roads and notices that there is a sign to the right that says Detour. So, he decides to take the right path much to the children's chagrin. As he is taking that path, the children can clearly see that it was a straight path into the woods. Jimmy stands up and yells and berates The Bus Driver for failing to make the right decision and taking the kids home. Jimmy's annyoing screams and shouts angers The Bus Driver so much that he stands up and takes his shotgun that he keeps by his left side whenever he is driving and shoots Jimmy in the head. Jimmy then falls over and all the kids look at him for a second and then look straight. Kate, Jimmy's girlfriend is texting him, wondering why he hasn't been texting back, not knowing that he is in the woods where their is no signal. All then kids then scream as they wonder who is driving the bus. The bus spirals out of control and among the kids, Jack Newman (The Creepy Kid) is clotheslined by a tree and killed. Just then, the bus spins around three times and then falls into a lake, right in an old abandoned summer camp called Camp Creepaway (otherwise known as Camp Bloodlusted). As the doors open, all the kids scramble to get out of the bus but The Bus Driver threatens them with his shotgun and tells them to sit down. The kids do so and he leaves the bus into the water and soon all the kids form a line and file out of the bus. When they all get out the water, they all manage to bring the bus back up to the surface. The Bus Driver then goes to check the camp out while Timothy Huron (The Weird One) leads the kids into the cabins. Sarah Bass (The Spoiled Brat) and Lucia Riley (The Kind Follower) both comment on how the cabins are dusgusting, smelly and too revolting to live in. This follows by Kevin Quirrley (The One Who Hates Life) stating that the camp is completely deserted. Timothy then gives a suggestion on how to deal with things but everyone just shrugs his idea off and laugh at him, causing him to cower in a corner. All of a sudden, the kids hear a noise and they all run outside. Soon a ranger car pulls up and The Bus Driver has also come back. The ranger says that he is Ranger Jerrad. The Bus Driver then proceeds to ask him who he is and where was he the entire time. He tells them that he was in the woods the entire time, causing the kids to become a little skeptical of him. Ranger Jerrad then offers to take the kids back to civilization but they all are reluctant to go. Soon, Timothy decides to go and offers the kids the chance to come with him. All the others mock Timothy for being just as crazy as the ranger and so Timothy gets mad and leaves with the ranger. The Bus Driver then threatens the lives of the kids again but they go running inside of a nearby cabin again. With everyone talking, Lucifer Barton (The Psycho) jumps out the window and heads straight into the woods out of sight. The Bus Driver then orders all of the kids to get back inside of the bus. Billy Hudson (The Cross Dresser) then rallies all of the kids and they all stampede over The Bus Driver. The kids then plan to leave the camp by themselves but The Bus Driver hurries up to go and get his shotgun. With time running out, the kids manage to drive the bus into a tree. As The Bus Driver comes out of a cabin, he comes running to the kids. Just then, a guy named Zack Damian comes out of the woods and says he knows how to drive a bus. Desparate to escape, Billy accepts the offer and Zack rushes inside of the bus and closes the doors. He compliments Billy as he reveals that he has had breast implants. Billy then blushes and the two start flirting as Zack drives the bus out of the camp. With everyone panicking, Billy then goes and and settles everyone down, by revealing that he got breast implants. To then causes everyone to stop as Dimmy Fullbuster (The DumbAss) comments that he looks hot, Leo Goldman (The Geek That's a Freak) asks how is that possible and Sarah wonders why he would do that. The bus then lands in a swamp called Swamp Fever. As Zack tries to reel the bus' wheel out, the kids start to panick again but Billy once again calms them down. The kids then are stop in fear as Dimmie Fullbuster (The Other DumbAss) points out that there is an alligator coming their way. This then freaks Kevin out and then everyone is freaking out and Billy tries to calm them down. Dimmie goes up to the front of the bus and opens the door, much to Zack's refusal. The latter then tries to call Dimmie back but when the alligator reaches the foot of the steps, Dimmie demands a hug and the alligator chomps off his head, killing him. This scares everyone and Zack shuts the door, crushing the alligator's arm. Zack then continues to try and back up but Cindy Cortex (The Timid yet Cool One) points out that the alligator is still coming. When the alligator gets on the hood of the bus, everyone starts to panick. The alligator is pushing through and Sarah and Lucia are holding hands praying and the others are flipping out. Billy then yells for Zack to put in everything he has. Zack does so and manages to pull the bus out of the swamp, but at the same time dislocate his left arm. Kevin however then tells everyone that the alligator is still coming and so right before it gets to them, it gets shot. Everyone then calms down but soon Leo points out that whatever or whoever killed the alligator is around them somewhere. Zack then opens the bus and he, Billy and Lucia steps off. Lucia admires the scenery as Zack and Billy begin to flirt again. Just then, the threesome smell blood and look around for a little bit. Soon enough, Zack stumbles upon a ranger car and finds a ranger in there, dead. Billy then states that that was the ranger from before. Lucia then asks if all rangers like to kill themselves when they're alone with kids. Both Zack and Billy look at her in astonishment and confusion. Billy then notes that Timothy is not there and that something could have happened to him. Lucia then gets a chill and the three heads back in the bus with the other kids and they tell him to start driving again. Zack closes the doors and before he gets to the wheel, he gets shot from a person sitting in the seat behind him. Zack falls down and dies with Billy screaming out that his love interest is now dead. Out from the chair is Timothy who reveals that he killed the ranger, the alligator and Zack. Timothy then opens the window and manages to rid of Zack's corpse from on the floor. He then threatens the kids and orders them to sit. Once they do so, he drives them all the way back to the camp. When they get there, The Bus Driver is waiting right outside. When Timothy opens the door, he punches The Bus Driver in the stomach and knees him in the groin. However before The Bus Driver falls down, he stabs Timothy with a kitchen knife that he possesses and kills Timothy. He also tries to stab Billy but she ducks and instead stabs Lucia in the heart, killing her. The kids then all runs frantically out of the bus and into the cabin they were in sometime ago. The Bus Driver then falls down to the floor of the bus due to getting hit in the groin. With the kids scared stiff, they all struggle to figure out a way out of the camp. Billy thinks of a plan but is stopped short as Sarah reminds her that she cannot do anything as The Bus Driver is still in the bus. The kids then heads out the cabin and explores for a while until they stumle upon the mess hall. When they get in there, they find that plates have already been set up. Suspicious but starving, the kids all take a seat with the chef handing the food out. Billy thanks the chef but he simply just grunts. As the kids are discussing their next move, the lights turn off and all that can be heard are sounds of screams, stabbing, slicing and blood gushing. When the lights flicker back on, there are only five kids left: Billy, Sarah, Leo, Cindy & Kevin. The five of them all get scared and runs straight into the cabin they were just in. As they all make a gameplan, Leo wants to go to the window to observe the life, Kevin tells him to go so that he doesn't distract them and or gets bored. As they are talking, they hear a cough and The Butcher reveals himself and throws his butcher knife. Everyone jumps out the way except for Kevin who gets his face clean cut off. Leo then gasps in horror and the others wonders if he is dead. The Butcher then runs out of the cabin laughing maniacally and Kevin reveals that he is still alive. Still grossed out, Kevin stands behind the others and they talk about a plan. As they do so, Leo is admiring the outside world until he spots The Bus Driver drving the bus straight at them. The others kids gets out the way but Leo remains there and gets crushed in between the wall in the cabin and the bus. The Bus Driver then plans to get out but the kids jump in the bus through the open window but The Bus Driver catches on and traps them. The Bus Driver threatens the remaining four kid's lives and they all sit. As they do so, The Bus Driver goes back inside of the cabin to get the peeled off skin and takes it with him. When he gets into the bus, he puts the skin on his face and reveals that he is Timothy. The other kids then freak out as Timothy reveals that the actual Bus Driver is under the chair badly bruised. Timothy then closes the bus doors and drives out the camp and alongside the forest. Timothy then stops at one point and drops off The Bus Driver in the woods, to die there. He then starts driving again and as he is doing so, Lucifer comes running out of the woods and catches up to the speeding bus. He manages to get in through the open window and soon enough, a fight breaks out with Sarah too scared to fight, Cindy up in front down for the count and Lucifer and Billy fighting Timothy. After Lucifer accidentally touches Billy's breasts, they begin to fight. However, Lucifer gets shot in the upper left part of his back and falls down. Billy and Timothy then start fighting however, Sarah looks dead ahead and reveals that the bus is nearing a cliff. Knowing this, Timothy continues to fight Billy until Lucifer comes back up with a metal barb he got from one of the seats. He then bashes it on Timothy's head and soon Timothy stops the bus. He then smacks away Billy and pushes Lucifer. He grabs Sarah and Cindy and stabs Sarah a few times. He then kicks her down and she rolls over and falls off of the cliff. Timothy jumps from out of Cindy and reveals that he was pretending to be her the entire time. This freaks Billy out and he reveals that he was a she the entire time. Timothy then pulls Billy back in and they soon fight again until the bus goes over the cliff and lands in the water with Lucifer stuck in as Timothy and Billy climb to the top. As the water is sinking in, Lucifer struggles to get out. Billy and Timothy once again have one final showdown on top of the bus as Timothy compliments Billy for being the sole survivor. But, Timothy manages to stab Billy in the stomach three times. She falls over and then sweeps Timothy off his feet with her hand, causing him to fall. Billy manages to barely get up and gets ahold of one of Timothy's knives. When Timothy gets up, Billy gets woozy and falls over due to lack of blood and lands in the water, dead. Timothy then boasts that he killed everyone and that nobody survived. Just then, a rock is thrown at Timothy and he looks up. He finds that the guy pretending to be The Bus Driver with the skin on his face as Timothy was really Lucifer in disguise. Lucifer gloats that he defeated Timothy through sheer determination and intelligence. Timothy is surprised and shocked that a psychopath outsmarted him. He then watches himself sink as the bus is almost completely underwater. Lucifer then lumps on the road and spots a truck. The truck stops and two guys come out and asks him why he is so blood. Lucifer tells them to come closer and then it goes up to the sky and back to Lucifer to where he killed the two guys, took their money and phones and payed for a bus to come and pick him up. When the bus arrives, the new bus driver asks Lucifer how he is so bloody and he tells him that he'll tell the guy the story back in civilization. As the bus driver starts driving, Lucifer takes a seat and leans back, realizing that the horror is finally over. However, he hear's clapping coming from right behind him and then a gun is put to his head and it is The Bus Driver from before who tells him to say his prayers. TO BE CONTINUED... Notable Characters Billy Hudson Age: 12 Birthday: August 4, 1993 Occupation: Student Sex: Female Role in Movie: Primary Character; Deuteragonist Status: Dead Location: N/A Jimmy Harvey Age: 11 Birthday: February 23, 1994 Occupation: Student Sex: Male Role in Movie: Secondary Character; Supporting Role Status: Alive (incapacitated) Location: Unknown Lucia Riley Age: 12 Birthday: June 17, 1993 Occupation: Student Sex: Female Role in Movie: Minor Character; Supporting Role Status: Dead Location: N/A Dimmy Fullbuster Age: 12 Birthday: October 31, 1993 Occupation: Student Sex: Male Role in Movie: Supporting Character; Supporting Role Status: Dead (assumed) Location: (Presumably) Swamp Fever Bus Driver "Bubblebass" Age: 48 Birthday: March 6, 1957 Occupation: Bus Driver Sex: Male Role in Movie: Primary Character; Secondary Antagonist Status: Alive Location: Academy Bus Ranger Jerrad Age: 25 Birthday: January 31, 1980 Occupation: Ranger Scout Sex: Male Role in Movie: Minor Character; Neutral Role Status: Dead Location: N/A Sarah Bass Age: 13 Birthday: December 11, 1992 Occupation: Student Sex: Female Role in Movie: Supporting Character; Supporting Role Status: Alive Location: Somewhere alongside the woods Lucifer "Francis" Barton Age: 13 Birthday: February 29, 1992 Occupation: Student; Asylum Patient Sex: Male Role in Movie: Main Character; Protagonist/Antihero Status: Alive Location: Asylum for children Kate Beckman Age: 11 Birthday: May 22, 1994 Occupation: Student (probably) Sex: Female Role in Movie: Minor Character; Neutral Role Status: Alive Location: Civilization Cindy Dartmouth Age: 12 Birthday: September 12, 1993 Occupation: Student Sex: Female Role in Movie: Secondary Character; Supporting Role Status: Dead Location: N/A The Butcher Age: 67 Birthday: November 19, 1938 Occupation: Chef/Butcher Sex: Male (assumed) Role in Movie: Minor Character; Minor Antagonist Status: Alive Location: Camp Bloodlusted Timothy Huron Age: 12 Birthday: July 1, 1993 Occupation: Student; Serial Killer Sex: Male Role in Movie: Primary Character; Main Antagonist Status: Alive Location: Waterfront Sea (assumed) Kevin Quirrley Age: 12 Birthday: March 15, 1993 Occupation: Student Sex: Male Role in Movie: Minor Character; Supporting Role Status: Dead Location: N/A Zack Damian Age: 14 Birthday: October 27, 1991 Occupation: Criminal Sex: Male Role in Movie: Minor Character; Neutral Role Status: Dead Location: N/A Trivia Category:Film Series